Dates extracted from conflicting or unreliable sources have a variety of formats and usually contain a number of incorrect values or typographical errors. It is useful to have a way to increase the confidence of the collected information, to clarify ambiguous information, and to increase the accuracy in the date values.
What is needed is a method for resolving ambiguities and errors in date values associated with a topic so that date values related to that topic can be reliably determined.